


烧玉成春

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Qin Shi Huang had been summoned from the beginning of Observer on Timeless Temple, mooncake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 时间点是人理修复后一年，冥界圣诞之后。雅戈泰已经发生过了。在所有从者退去前，荆轲拜托了御主帮忙开了个中华从者的酒会。
Series: 迦勒底今天的饭 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573894
Kudos: 8





	烧玉成春

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是立香从第一部刚开始就召唤到了政哥和荆轲的设定，但没有让现有的中华从者都出场。文中大量私货敬请留意。这次尝试写个比较软fufu的咕哒子╮( ￣▽￣ )╭

圣诞节嘛，圣诞节一定会变成这样。

荆轲好酒。碰上圣诞节她一定会喝得酩酊大醉。热病可以延迟这一事件，但并不能阻止其发生。往年她跟酒友找个山洞痛饮狂欢就完事了，但今年嘛……

“我就该猜到……”

御主站在他身后嘀咕道。

他身前数十丈外，像山一样庞大的许德拉盘踞在山头上。它被仙术所困，最得意的威吓之能已经使不出来。但那九个巨大的蛇头还在空中摇晃叫嚣，牙尖滴着毒液，卷起的腥风摇晃着他们身边的数里桃树，震得花瓣簌簌而下。

魔兽凶猛，风景秀美，迦勒底的御主强撑着难解难分的眼皮，抱着旅行水壶，在粉色的花雨里打了个巨大的哈欠。

他摸了摸御主的头以表体谅。困倦不堪的少女甚至没有多余精力表示受宠若惊。她的视线并不离开战场，手上也没闲着，倒出一杯咖啡留给自己，然后把整个水壶递了给他。他又揉了揉小姑娘的头，好让她再清醒一点。他有很多很多年没有做过这样的动作，多到他也没有兴致计算一共是多少年。

白色身影绕着巨蛇跃动着，远看就像一枚小小的白蝶扑闪着翅膀，飞进仙术制御的范围里。

鲁莽之举。荆轲显然是醉得厉害了。

一个蛇头察觉了动静，猛地朝白影咬下去。

艳红的血雾喷溅到半空中。巨大的蛇头掉落，震得地面也抖了两抖。之前还昏昏欲睡的少女握紧了拳头，扯着他的袖子欢呼。

尖利的啸声划破了混浊的空气，洋洋得意地炫耀着自己的胜利。响亮的大笑和呼喊与她应和着，更多不同颜色的闪电缠上巨蛇。腥风血雨，恶兽哀嘶。与美景不合衬的战斗仿佛一转眼间就结束了，化作数据散去，仅剩和风拨弄着桃枝。

醉醺醺的从者们一个个都东倒西歪地打闹着回来了。少女兔子一般蹦跳着迎了上去，被手里还挽着着神酒瓶子的荆轲一把勾了过去。她来之前已经喝了不少，脸颊一片嫣红，眼里却闪着精光，仿佛那些并不存在的蛇血还染满她全身。

“哎呀呀，困成这个样子。”

就像表示同意一样，他们的御主又禁不住打了个大哈欠。

“还好啦哈……要是能转移去雅戈泰的桃源乡就好了，可惜现在只能用模拟数据。”

“啊啊，那看来是我让御主费心了。”荆轲笑着捏了一把她的脸。

后面跟上的李书文瞅准了时机，枪尖一抖，把她手里的酒瓶一下挑到了手上，大笑着跑开了。

“同臣，还来！”荆轲松开了手里的人追了上去。但她的呼喝声中带着笑意。转眼间，匕首和枪尖的银光就闪烁起来了。

所有人，包括他，或明里或暗自都叹了口气。李书文如果觉得自己还没打够，那就算是御主出面，也不一定能把他劝下来。

燕青更是翻了个白眼，干脆一把抱起又开始打哈欠的少女：“来来来，御主，我们不要理那两个不解风情的。连魔兽都能醉倒的好酒不能浪费了。”

被吓了一跳的少女手忙脚乱地整理衣裙：“等下可不许劝我酒。”

“哎？上次说的不满20不行吗？”

“对啊。”

“真麻烦，我还跟荆轲打赌谁先让你喝上第一口呢。这不是都得输了吗？”

“什……”

枪尖敲在无赖汉的后脑勺上。秦良玉清了清喉咙，笑眯眯地跟了上来：

“御主是带了咖啡吗？我有带点心来。”

“是月饼吗？”少女瞬间精神了起来。燕青也赞叹地吹了声口哨。

“是，虽然节分不太对，不过甜的肉的都做了。”

“肉的，我要肉馅的！”

模拟环境做得非常用心，山青水绿，煦日和风，飘落的桃花瓣把地面和水面染作粉色。喝酒的桌椅上也落着点点花瓣。剩下两个人还在一边打得越发难解难分，看起来完全忘了还有酒席的事。燕青一边斟酒一边咂着舌，看他的水银球在半空化作巨剑，在一声巨响中落在两人身边的地上，砸起一大片尘土。

“不过御主还真有心呢，明明就在食堂喝也没关系。”

“桃花很漂亮嘛，像樱花一样，”少女给自己倒了咖啡，温暖的香气混合在清冽的酒香里，“而且都没有在中国的特异点。虽然雅戈泰也不是，不过既然是桃源乡，我猜大家可能都会想看一看吧。”

“嗯？”燕青和秦良玉都愣了一愣。

“怎么了？”

刚抢过酒壶的荆轲笑了起来：“桃花源记啊，发生在秦以后，立香。”

“诶……”少女吃了一惊，眼睛睁得老大，看了看周围的人的表情，最后慌张地看向他。“诶？！我搞砸了吗？”

“唔，确实是晋朝的故事。”小姑娘慌神的样子让他失笑。明明是从人理的终末走过来的人了。

“而且你知道吗，立香，桃源乡是避秦祸的人的居所呢。”荆轲靠着少女的肩膀继续说，“发现那里的晋人，再回去就找不到那个地方了。谁知道呢？说不定他见到的都不是活人。”

她打了个嗝，兀自呵呵笑着，但那笑得眯起来的眼睛看的是他。

“呵，陶渊明确实是那么写的。”他不打算接受挑衅，习惯性地又摸了摸少女的头，接过秦良玉递来的月饼，“这是那个诗人给自己的诗集写的序言，就跟剧作家和童话作家写的那些东西一样。”

少女似乎松了口气，但看起来还是十分沮丧：

“果然还是搞砸了。历史好难啊……”

刚喝完一杯的李书文晃了晃酒杯，正色道：

“御主，不清楚这些事情再正常不过了。要是没有圣杯往脑子里灌东西，在座都跟你差不多。”

他给自己倒了第二杯酒，“而且恕我直言，我觉得圣杯灌的那些东西都没什么用。”

另一边的燕青爆发出一阵大笑，差点把酒都喷出来了。

“果然还是武术的知识比较好，你说是吧，同臣兄？”

“那是。”李书文煞有介事地答道。他颧弓上已经开始有了红晕，拈了一块鲜肉月饼就啃起来。

秦良玉也忍不住微笑，把另一块鲜肉月饼递到立香的手上：

“所以御主，不必介怀这些细枝末节的事。你看，我做的月饼里也有生前从未做过的口味。像陛下和荆轲，生前还没吃过月饼呢。”

她话音落时，荆轲正难得地放开了酒杯，把一块鲜花馅的月饼往嘴里塞。少女听见女将的话抬头看他时，他也正吃着流心的冰皮月饼，无暇给她回答。占了桌上一半的甜馅月饼，已经有近一半消失在两个秦时人的腹中了。

少女的目光投向燕青：“小乙也没吃过吗？”

“我嘛，好像没有也好像有吧。”无赖汉掰开一块月饼，把里面的咸蛋黄挑出来下酒，“毕竟写我的是明朝人嘛。”

小姑娘一脸茫然地咬着月饼，仿佛在努力像消化月饼那样消化着新得的知识。而秦良玉就像个心疼孩子的母亲那般，悄悄地用自己碟里的另一块肉馅月饼，换掉了少女碟中的一块素饼。

荆轲看见了，不出声地笑，一把拿过了正好传到他面前的酒瓶：

“所以我看，被召唤也挺有意思。毕竟活着的时候喝不到这么烈的酒。”

在座一半的人都发出了赞同之声。燕青托着腮晃着杯子，眯起眼琢磨杯中的酒：

“我们那时的酒，大多也没这么清呢。说起来，御主为什么把这个酒起名叫奇奇神酒呢？”

昏昏欲睡的少女打了个激灵，眨了眨眼，说：

“啊，因为许德拉有很多个头，它们出现的地方又常常会有这个酒，我就想起了奇稻田姬的故事。”

“斩蛇的故事吗？听着还真耳熟。”李书文瞟了一眼那个白玉酒瓶，继续吃着剩下的月饼。

“唔……中国也有吗？”

“有李寄斩蛇的故事，不过斩蛇的李寄是个女孩子。”秦良玉说。

“啊，这不是很像阿伊努的志度内的故事吗？”

燕青小声地吹了声口哨：“啊呀，所以说，最早到底是哪里的故事呢？”

他品着杯里的酒，随手把正倒酒的荆轲面前最后一块甜月饼收进了袖子里：“倒是可以从乌鲁克王问起。”

在座众人发出一片难以下咽的咋舌之声。

“不过这酒也够烈的，”李书文终于又从荆轲手里拿到了酒瓶，凑近瓶口闻了闻，“而且味道也有趣，到底怎么酿的？”

秦良玉颔首表示赞同：“是烧酒没错，但不像曲酒，也不像葡萄酒。”

他看向燕青。无赖汉摊了摊手：“我们那时连烧酒都不长这样。”

“既然是神酒，说不定要献祭什么东西呢。”他大概也有点醉了，冷不丁来了一句。

“嗬，是经验之谈吗？”荆轲又一次把酒瓶挪回自己面前。

”何用经验之谈。普天下这种事少过么？干将莫邪那样的神器不也是血肉铸成？”

“干将莫邪也是真事？”无赖汉咂着嘴笑。

暖风熏得人醉。再浓的咖啡也顶不住疲累，少女早就趴在桌上睡着了。其他人也早就习惯了荆轲和他针锋相对，并不会因此惶恐。

“谁知道呢？那是传说里的神器，这是不知从何而来的神酒。”

“御主若是召唤了眉间尺，倒是可以问问。”燕青把自己的酒杯翻了个底朝上，开始消灭之前被他生下来的莲蓉馅，“说到肉酿的酒啊，羊羔酒我还真喝过，不过那个是黄酒。”

“我是听说过南方有肉酿的烧酒，不过没喝过。”李书文想起了点什么。

“哦？”

“说是烧酒再加肥猪肉，香得跟烧锅酒不一样……”

秦良玉已经没在在意他们的对话了。少女身前的碟子里还最后还留了大半块肉馅月饼。她只在睡着前掰走了拇指大小的一块自己吃掉。枪兵爱怜的看着熟睡的少女，仿佛看着己出的孩子，把那大半块月饼拿了回来。

不知从什么时候起，酒席上的从者们一一退去了。少女让枕在他膝上，在他宽大的袖子下睡得香甜。白玉壶中的酒竟还没有喝完。荆轲坐到了他对面，托着腮往自己杯中倒酒，眼睛却还盯着他，嘴角挂着一丝冷笑。

“若是要杀朕一次可要把握机会，剩下的时间不多了。”

荆轲打了个嗝，笑了：

“也不是不可以。不过始皇帝宠爱孩子可太难得一见了，我得先记在灵基上。”

“呵，这有何稀奇？朕又不是无后。”

“你确定？”

她的眼光像透明的酒液一般冷冽。从被召唤到炸了一半的迦勒底起，两年多过去了，刺客自始至终绝不信任他，退去前向御主提议这个酒会多半就是为了此刻的对话。个中因由，显然也绝非他从不解释自己异于泛人类史的姿态。

“扶苏，胡亥，”刺客口中吐出他应有的两个孩子的名字，“你当真记得？”

她不问他可曾宠爱过两个王子。他也不答。

“也罢。毕竟我们都该走了，不是吗？”刺客冷笑着，将杯中酒一饮而尽。“不管你隐瞒了什么，我大可以等下次再来杀你。”

金粉飘散在半空中，瓷杯咕噜噜地滚落在桌上，残留的酒液渗入木纹。

这是难得一见的美酒。若是再建一个大秦，他必首先把这魔兽都能醉倒的酒与所有的烈酒一并禁绝。方才同座的人们若还活着，这酒足以将他们全数醉杀。能杀四十万人的大坑装下的酒，必然能杀比四十万更多。

泛人类史就是如此，充斥着一个又一个错误，犹如翻滚着血肉的魔酒，叫爱国者国破，尚艺者终生无可专注于艺的和平时日，连幻想里的忠仆也要错托主君。层层错误交织到最后，竟把存亡的重担压在一双未及成人的稚嫩肩膀上。

但偏偏是这样醉生梦死的历史正延续下去，而让忠君爱国者无后继无人之忧不能，给予尚艺者专注于艺的宁日不能，让人无需忧心错付主君的世界不能。

其中因由，是也不是死战护国者曾有儿孙绕膝之乐，无名者有了姓名，并非真实的无赖有称兄道弟的同伴，而即将绽放的蓓蕾并未凋零于风霜。

他斟出白玉瓶中最后一点琼浆，细细品尝。毕竟，等到下一次见面，在他的大秦，没有这杯酿入了血肉的好酒。

**Author's Note:**

> 玉通肉，春通酒。


End file.
